langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Wuthering Heights/I
30px |link=Wuthering_Heights/II |alt=Înainte |Capitolul II Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV ro CAPITOLUL 1 1801 Adineauri m-am întors din vizita făcută posacului meu proprietar şi vecin, singura făptură care ar putea să mă mai tulbure aici! Într-adevăr, am poposit într-un ţinut minunat! en CHAPTER I 1801. - I have just returned from a visit to my landlord - the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with fr Chapitre premier 1801. – Je viens de rentrer après une visite à mon propriétaire, l’unique voisin dont j’aie à m’inquiéter. En vérité, ce pays-ci est merveilleux ! de ERSTES KAPITEL 1801. Ich bin gerade von einem Besuch bei meinem Gutsherrn zurückgekehrt – diesem einsamen Nachbarn, der mir zu schaffen machen wird. it I 1801. - Sono appena ritornato da una visita al mio padrone di casa, il solo vicino col quale avrò a che fare. es CAPÍTULO PRIMERO Regreso en este momento de visitar al dueño de mi casa. Sospecho que ese solitario vecino me dará más de un motivo de preocupación. CAPÍTULO PRIMERO He vuelto hace unos instantes de visitar a mi casero y ya se me figura que ese solitario vecino va a inquietarme por más de una causa. pt O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes CAPÍTULO I 1801 Acabei de chegar de uma visita ao meu senhorio — o único vizinho que me poderá incomodar. A Colina dos Vendavais Tradução de Ana Maria Chaves __capítulo I 1801. -- Acabo de regressar da visita que fiz ao meu senhorio -- o único vizinho que poderá perturbar o meu isolamento. ---------------------- ro Desigur că n-aş fi putut alege, din toată Anglia, un loc mai la adăpost de orice frământare omenească en This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. fr Je ne crois pas que j’eusse pu trouver, dans toute l’Angleterre, un endroit plus complètement à l’écart de l’agitation mondaine. de Was für eine schöne Gegend! Ich glaube nicht, daß ich in ganz England meinen Wohnsitz an einer anderen Stelle hätte aufschlagen können, die so vollkommen abseits vom Getriebe der Welt liegt. it Questa è indubbiamente una bella contrada. Credo che in tutta l'Inghilterra non avrei potuto scegliermi un altro posto più lontano dal frastuono della società. es La comarca en que he venido a residir es un verdadero paraíso, tal como un misántropo no hubiera logrado hallarlo igual en toda Inglaterra. pt Que bela região, esta! Em toda a Inglaterra, acho que não poderia ter encontrado um lugar tão completamente afastado da sociedade humana. Esta região é sem dúvida magnífica! Sei que não poderia ter encontrado em toda a Inglaterra outro lugar como este, tão retirado, tão distante da mundana agitação. ---------------------- ro Un desăvârşit rai al mizantropilor; iar domnul Heathcliff şi cu mine suntem parcă anume făcuţi să ne înfruptăm din acest ţinut al dezolării. Straşnic bărbat! en A perfect misanthropist's heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us. A capital fellow! fr Un vrai paradis pour un misanthrope : et Mr. Heathcliff et moi sommes si bien faits pour nous partager ce désert ! Quel homme admirable ! de Ein echtes Paradies für Menschenfeinde; und Mr. Heathcliff und ich sind das richtige Paar, um diese Einsamkeit miteinander zu teilen. Ein famoser Bursche! it È il paradiso del perfetto misantropo; e il signor Heathcliff ed io siamo fatti apposta per una simile desolazione. Un uomo veramente singolare! es El señor Heathcliff y yo podríamos haber sido una pareja ideal de camaradas en este bello país. Mi casero me pareció un individuo extraordinario. En este bello país, que ningún mi-sántropo hubiese podido encontrar más agradable en toda Inglaterra, el señor Heathcliff y yo habríamos hecho una pareja ideal de compañeros. Porque ese hombre me ha parecido extraordinario. pt Um perfeito paraíso para os misantropos; eu e o Sr. Heathcliff formamos um par bem adequado para dividi-lo entre ambos. Grande sujeito! Um paraíso perfeito para misantropos: Mr. Heathcliff e eu próprio formamos a parceria ideal para partilhar esse isolamento. Um tipo formidável, este Heathcliff! ---------------------- ro Totuşi, nu cred că şi-a închipuit cum mi s-a încălzit inima de simpatie pentru el când, apropiindu-mă călare, am văzut că ochii lui negri se întunecă bănuitori sub sprâncene şi că la auzul glasului meu îşi vâră, cu o hotărâre acră, degetele şi mai adânc în jiletcă. en He little imagined how my heart warmed towards him when I beheld his black eyes withdraw so suspiciously under their brows, as I rode up, and when his fingers sheltered themselves, with a jealous resolution, still further in his waistcoat, as I announced my name. fr Il ne se doutait guère de la sympathie que j’ai ressentie pour lui quand j’ai vu ses yeux noirs s’enfoncer avec tant de suspicion dans leurs orbites, au moment où j’arrêtais mon cheval, et ses doigts plonger, avec une farouche résolution, encore plus profondément dans son gilet, comme je déclinais mon nom. de Er ahnte wohl kaum, wie mein Herz ihm entgegenschlug, als ich sah, wie seine schwarzen Augen sich bei meinem Näherreiten so abweisend unter den Brauen verbargen und wie seine Hände sich in entschiedenem Miß- trauen tiefer in sein Wams vergruben, während ich meinen Namen nannte. it Non immaginava certo quale viva simpatia sentissi per lui quando vidi i suoi occhi neri ritrarsi così sospettosamente sotto le ciglia al mio avanzare a cavallo, e le sue mani rifugiarsi ancor più addentro nel panciotto, con gelosa risolutezza, all'annuncio del mio nome. es No dio muestra alguna de notar la espontánea simpatía que experimenté hacia él al verle. Antes bien, sus negros ojos se escondieron bajo sus párpados, y sus dedos se hundieron más profundamente en los bolsillos de su chaleco, al anunciarle yo mi nombre. Y eso que no mostró reparar en la espontánea simpatía que me inspiró. Por el contra-rio, metió los dedos más profundamente en los bolsillos de su chaleco y sus ojos desaparecieron entre sus párpa-dos cuando me oyó pronunciar mi nombre y preguntarle: pt Não deve ter suspeitado de como simpatizei com ele, assim que vi os seus olhos negros recolherem-se, desconfiados, sob as sobrancelhas, à medida que eu me aproximava, e os seus dedos afundarem ainda mais, com ciumenta determinação, no seu colete, quando anunciei quem era. Mal ele sabia como eu transbordava de cordialidade quando os seus olhos desconfiados se esconderam sob os cílios, ao ver-me cavalgar na sua direcção, e quando os seus dedos resolutos e ciosos se acoitaram mais fundo nos bolsos do cole e quando lhe disse o meu nome. ---------------------- ro — Domnul Heathcliff? l-am întrebat. Răspunsul a fost un semn făcut din cap en 'Mr. Heathcliff?' I said. A nod was the answer. fr – Mr. Heathcliff ? ai-je dit. Un signe de tête a été sa réponse. de »Mr. Heathcliff?« fragte ich. Ein Nicken war die Antwort. it «Il signor Heathcliff» dissi. Un inchino del capo fu la risposta. es ¿El señor Heathcliff? -le había preguntado. Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza afirmativamente. ¿El señor Heathcliff? Él asintió con la cabeza. pt — Sr. Heathcliff? — disse eu. A resposta foi um aceno. -- Estou a falar com Mr. Heathcliff? -- perguntei. Aquiesceu com a cabeça. ---------------------- ro — Sunt Lockwood, noul dumneavoastră chiriaş, domnule. Am luat asupră-mi îndrăzneala să vin în vizită la dumneavoastră imediat după sosirea mea aici. Nădăjduiesc că nu v-am plictisit prea mult stăruind să închiriez Thrushcross Grange. Am auzit ieri că aţi avea oarecare griji... en 'Mr. Lockwood, your new tenant, sir. I do myself the honour of calling as soon as possible after my arrival, to express the hope that I have not inconvenienced you by my perseverance in soliciting the occupation of Thrushcross Grange: I heard yesterday you had had some thoughts - ' fr – Mr. Lockwood, votre nouveau locataire, monsieur. Je me suis donné l’honneur de vous rendre visite, aussitôt que possible après mon arrivée, pour vous exprimer l’espoir de ne pas vous avoir gêné par mon insistance à vouloir occuper Thrushcross Grange ; j’ai entendu dire hier que vous aviez quelque idée. de »Mr. Lockwood, Ihr neuer Pächter. Ich erlaube mir, nach meiner Ankunft sobald wie möglich vorzusprechen, und hoffe, daß Ihnen die Beharrlichkeit, mit der ich mich um Thrushcross Grange beworben habe, nicht lästig geworden ist. Ich hörte gestern, Sie hätten die Absicht gehabt ...« it «Il signor Lockwood, il vostro nuovo affittuario, signore. Mi faccio l'onore di presentarmi a voi il più sollecitamente possibile, subito dopo il mio arrivo, voglio esprimervi la speranza che ho di non esser stato troppo importuno con la mia insistenza nel chiedervi di poter abitare Thrushcross Grange. Proprio ieri ho saputo che voi avevate l'intenzione...» es -Soy Lockwood, su nuevo inquilino. Me he apresurado a tener el gusto de visitarle para decirle que confío en que mi insistencia en alquilar la Granja de los Tordos no le habrá molestado. Soy Lockwood, su nuevo inquilino. Le visito para decirle que supongo que mi insistencia en alquilar la «Granja de los Tordos» no le habrá causado molestia. pt — Sou Lockwood, o seu novo inquilino. Tenho a honra de vir falar com o senhor logo após a minha chegada, para dizer-lhe que espero não o ter importunado com a minha insistência em solicitar a ocupação da Granja Thrushcross; ouvi dizer, ontem, que o senhor tinha pensado . . . -- Sou Mr. Lockwood, o seu novo inquilino. Quis ter a honra de vir visitá-lo logo após a minha chegada, para lhe apresentar as minhas desculpas e lhe dizer que espero não o ter importunado demais com a minha insistência em alugar a Granja dos Tordos: constou-me ontem que o senhor tinha dito que... ---------------------- ro — Thrushcross Grange e proprietatea mea, domnule, m-a întrerupt el schimonosindu-şi faţa, şi, dacă mi-ar da mâna, n-aş îngădui nimănui să mă plictisească; intră! en 'Thrushcross Grange is my own, sir,' he interrupted, wincing. 'I should not allow any one to inconvenience me, if I could hinder it - walk in!' fr – Thrushcross Grange m’appartient, monsieur, a-t-il interrompu en regimbant. Je ne me laisse gêner par personne, quand j’ai le moyen de m’y opposer... Entrez ! de »Thrushcross Grange gehört mir«, unterbrach er mich auffahrend. »Ich erlaube niemand, mich zu belästigen, wenn ich es verhindern kann. – Kommen Sie herein!« it «Thrushcross Grange è mia proprietà, signore,» mi interruppe, aggrottando le ciglia. «Non permetterei mai a nessuno di importunarmi, poiché sta solo a me d'impedirlo... Entrate!» es -La Granja de los Tordos es mía -contestó, separándose un poco de mí, y ya comprenderá que a nadie le hubiera permitido que me molestase acerca de ella, si yo creyese que me incomodaba. Pase usted. Puesto que la casa es mía respondió apartándose de mí no hubiese consentido que nadie me molestase sobre ella, si así se me antojaba. Pase. pt — A Granja Thrushcross pertence-me — interrompeu ele secamente. — Não iria permitir que ninguém me importunasse e, se pudesse me opor a isso. . . Entre! -- A Granja dos Tordos é propriedade minha, meu caro senhor -- atalhou ele, arredio -- e, se puder evitá-lo, não permito que ninguém me importune. Entre! ---------------------- ro Acest "intră" a fost şuierat printre dinţi, vrând să spună mai curând: "Du-te dracului" decât altceva; iar scârţâitul porţii de care se sprijinea domnul Heathcliff n-a arătat mai multă bunavoinţă decât cuvintele lui. en The 'walk in' was uttered with closed teeth, and expressed the sentiment, 'Go to the Deuce:' even the gate over which he leant manifested no sympathising movement to the words; and I think that circumstance determined me to accept the invitation: fr Cet « entrez » était prononcé les dents serrées et exprimait le sentiment : « allez au diable ! » La barrière même sur laquelle il s’appuyait ne décelait aucun mouvement qui s’accordât avec les paroles. de Das ›Kommen Sie herein‹ wurde zwischen den Zähnen hervorgestoßen und hieß soviel wie: Geh zum Teufel. Selbst die Gattertür, über die er sich lehnte, machte keine freundliche Bewegung zu seinen Worten. it Quell'«entrate» fu pronunciato a denti stretti ed esprimeva un sentimento ben diverso, a esempio, «Andatevene al diavolo!»; perfino il cancello al quale si era appoggiato non diede il minimo segno di consenso a quella parola, es Masculló aquel «pase usted» entre dientes, y más bien como si quisiera darme a entender que me fuese al diablo. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta para corroborar sus palabras. Rezongó aquel «pase» entre dientes, con aire tal como si quisiera mandarme al diablo. Ni tocó siquiera la puerta en confirmación de lo que decía. pt Esse "entre" foi dito entre dentes e no tom de quem diz: "Vá para o diabo!" Este «entre» foi proferido entre dentes e o sentimento que exprimia era mais um «_Vá para o Diabo»; até a cancela a que se arrimava se quedou imóvel, insensível ao convite. ---------------------- ro Cred că tocmai amănuntele acestea m-au făcut să-i primesc invitaţia: mă interesa să cunosc un om care părea şi mai posac decît mine. en I felt interested in a man who seemed more exaggeratedly reserved than myself. fr Je crois que cette circonstance m’a déterminé à accepter l’invitation. Je m’intéressais à un homme dont la réserve semblait encore plus exagérée que la mienne. de Ich glaube, nur ein Umstand bewog mich, die Einladung anzunehmen: mich fesselte ein Mann, der in noch stärkerem Maße als ich zurückhaltend ist. it e credo che fu proprio tale circostanza a farmi accettare l'invito: sentii interesse per quell'uomo che sembrava esageratamente riservato, ancora più di quanto lo fossi io. es Pero ello mismo me inclinó a aceptar la invitación, porque parecía interesante aquel hombre, más reservado, al parecer, que yo mismo. Esto bastó para que yo resolviese entrar, interesado por aquel sujeto, al parecer más reservado que yo mismo. pt Até mesmo a cancela em que ele se apoiava não fez qualquer movimento para acompanhar as suas palavras, e acho que foi precisamente isso que me levou a aceitar o convite: sentia-me interessado por aquele homem, cuja misantropia parecia ainda maior do que a minha. Convite que, acho eu, acabei por aceitar movido pelas circunstâncias: acicatava-me a curiosidade este homem que parecia, se possível, ainda mais reservado do que eu. ---------------------- ro Cînd văzu că pieptul calului meu împinge cu hotărâre poarta, întinse mîna şi-i scoase lanţul, apoi, posomorât, o porni înaintea mea pe alee. en When he saw my horse's breast fairly pushing the barrier, he did put out his hand to unchain it, fr Quand il a vu le poitrail de mon cheval pousser tranquillement la barrière, il a sorti la main de sa poche pour enlever la chaîne et m’a précédé de mauvaise grâce sur la chaussée. de Als er sah, daß mein Pferd die Brust gegen das Gatter drängte, streckte er die Hand aus, um die Kette zu lösen, und ging dann mürrisch den Dammweg voraus it Quando vide che il mio cavallo già si spingeva col petto contro la sbarra, allora, finalmente, levò una mano per togliere la catena, e precedendomi piuttosto di malavoglia per il vialetto, es Al ver que mi caballo empujaba la barrera de la valla, sacó la mano del chaleco, quitó la cadena de la puerta y me precedió de mala gana. Y como mi caballo empuja-se la barrera, él soltó la cadena de la puerta y me precedió, con torvo aspecto, hacia el patio, pt Quando ele viu o meu cavalo empurrar a porteira, estendeu a mão para abri-la e precedeu-me, soturnamente, ordenando, ao entrarmos no pátio: — Só quando viu os peitorais do meu cavalo forcarem a cancela, é :, que tirou a mão do bolso e abriu o cadeado, subindo depois o trilho lamacento à minha frente, cabisbaixo. ---------------------- ro Ajunşi în curte, strigă: — Joseph, ia calul domnului Lockwood şi adu vin! en and then sullenly preceded me up the causeway, calling, as we entered the court, - 'Joseph, take Mr. Lockwood's horse; and bring up some wine.' fr Comme nous entrions dans la cour, il a crié : – Joseph, prenez le cheval de Mr. Lockwood ; et montez du vin. de Beim Betreten des Hofraumes rief er: »Joseph, nimm Mr. Lockwood das Pferd ab, und bring Wein herauf!« it entrò nella corte e gridò: «Giuseppe, prendi il cavallo del signor Lockwood e portaci su del vino.» es Cuando llegamos al patio gritó: -¡José! Llévate el caballo del señor Lockwood y tráenos de beber. donde dijo a gritos: ¡José! ¡Llévate el caballo de este señor y danos vino! pt Joseph, leve o cavalo do Sr. Lockwood; e traga-nos vinho. Ao chegarmos ao pátio, -- Joseph, leva o cavalo de Mr. Lockwood e traz-nos vinho. ---------------------- ro "Desigur, omul acesta constituie întregul personal de serviciu, îmi zisei auzind dubla poruncă. en 'Here we have the whole establishment of domestics, I suppose,' was the reflection suggested by this compound order. fr « Voilà toute la gent domestique, je suppose. » Telle était la réflexion que me suggérait cet ordre composite. de ›Dies wird wohl das ganze Gesinde sein‹, überlegte ich, als ich diesen zusammenfassenden Befehl vernahm. it «Questa dev'esser tutta la sua servitù, m'immagino,» fu la riflessione suggeritami da quell'ordine. es La doble orden dada a un mismo criado me hizo pensar que toda la servidumbre se reducía a él, Puesto que ambas órdenes se dirigían a un solo criado, juzgué que toda la servidumbre se reducía a él. pt "Eis aí toda a criadagem", pensei, ao ouvir aquela dupla ordem. «_A criadagem está reduzida a isto, certamente», pensei eu, ao ouvir a ordem dupla. ---------------------- ro Nu-i de mirare că iarba creşte printre lespezi şi că, fără îndoială, numai vitele mai tund gardurile vii." en 'No wonder the grass grows up between the flags, and cattle are the only hedge- cutters.' fr « Il n’est pas surprenant que l’herbe croisse entre les dalles, et les bestiaux sont sans doute seuls à tailler les haies. » de ›Kein Wunder, daß Gras zwischen dem Pflaster wächst und die Hecken nur von den Rindern gestutzt werden.‹ it «Nessuna meraviglia se l'erba cresce fra le pietre e il solo bestiame pensa a cimare le siepi.» es lo que explicaba que entre las losas del suelo creciera la hierba y que los setos mostrasen señales de no ser cortados sino por el ganado que mordisqueaba sus hojas. Por eso entre las baldosas del patio medraban hierbajos y los setos estaban sin recortar, sólo mordisqueadas sus hojas por el ganado. pt "Não espanta que a grama cresça entre as pedras do caminho e o gado seja o único jardineiro." «_Não admira que a erva cresça por entre o lajedo e as sebes tenham de ser podadas pelo gado». ---------------------- ro Joseph era un om vârstnic, ba chiar bătrân, poate chiar foarte bătrân, deşi părea voinic şi vânjos. en Joseph was an elderly, nay, an old man: very old, perhaps, though hale and sinewy. fr Joseph est un homme d’un certain âge, ou, pour mieux dire, âgé : très âgé, peut-être, bien que robuste et vigoureux. de Joseph war ein ältlicher, nein, ein alter Mann; vielleicht war er sogar sehr alt, obwohl gesund und sehnig. it Giuseppe era un uomo in età, anzi, un vecchio; forse molto vecchio, quantunque sano e vigoroso. es José era un hombre maduro, o, mejor dicho, un viejo. José era hombre entrado en años, aunque sano y fuer-te. pt Joseph era um homem de idade, ou melhor, um autêntico velho; muito velho, talvez, embora saudável e enérgico. Joseph era um homem já de certa idade, melhor dizendo, já um velho, bastante velho até, se bem que de rija têmpera. ---------------------- ro — Domnul să ne apere! mormăi el morocănos, ajutându-mă să descalec. en 'The Lord help us!' he soliloquised in an undertone of peevish displeasure, while relieving me of my horse: fr « Le Seigneur nous assiste ! » marmottait-il en aparté d’un ton de mécontentement bourru, pendant qu’il me débarrassait de mon cheval. de »Gott behüte!« sagte er grämlich und mißvergnügt vor sich hin, während er mir mein Pferd abnahm, it «Che il Signore ci aiuti!» monologò sottovoce, con mal celato dispetto, mentre prendeva le briglie del mio cavallo, es Pero, a pesar de su avanzada edad, se conservaba sano y fuerte. « ¡Válgame el Señor! », Murmuró con tono de contrariedad, Lanzó un contrariado «¡Dios nos valga!» y, mientras se llevaba el caballo, pt — Deus nos acuda! — murmurou com evidente desprazer, enquanto me desembaraçava do cavalo, -- Valha-me Deus! -- resmungou, com voz sumida e enfadada, quando me segurou o cavalo, ---------------------- ro Şi mă privi atât de acru, încât eu, indulgent, am vrut să cred că avea nevoie de ajutorul ceresc pentru a-şi mistui cina şi exclamaţia lui plină de evlavie nu avea nici o legătură cu sosirea mea neaşteptată. en looking, meantime, in my face so sourly that I charitably conjectured he must have need of divine aid to digest his dinner, and his pious ejaculation had no reference to my unexpected advent. fr Il me dévisageait en même temps d’un air si rébarbatif que j’ai charitablement conjecturé qu’il devait avoir besoin de l’assistance divine pour digérer son dîner et que sa pieuse exclamation ne se rapportait pas à mon arrivée inopinée. de und blickte mir dabei so verdrießlich ins Gesicht, daß ich den mitleidigen Schluß zog, er bedürfe wohl göttlicher Hilfe, um sein Mittagessen zu verdauen, und sein frommer Stoßseufzer könne sich nicht auf meine unerwartete Ankunft beziehen. it e mi guardava con un viso così arcigno che conclusi, caritatevolmente, che avesse bisogno dell'aiuto divino per digerire il pranzo, e che la sua pia invocazione non dovesse avere quindi alcun riferimento al mio inaspettato arrivo. es mientras se hacía cargo del caballo, a la vez que me miraba con tal acritud, que me fue precisa una gran dosis de benevolencia para suponer que impetraba el auxilio divino, a fin de poder digerir bien la comida y no con motivo de mi inesperada llegada. me miró con tanta malignidad que preferí suponer que impetraba el socorro divino para di-gerir bien la comida y no con motivo de mi presencia. pt e ao mesmo tempo me olhava com ar tão sombrio, que eu caridosamente conjeturei que talvez ele precisasse do socorro divino para digerir o seu almoço e sua piedosa exclamação nada tivesse que ver com a minha inesperada visita. ao mesmo tempo que me fitava com um ar tão sofredor que eu, caridosamente, imaginei que ele devia precisar da ajuda divina para digerir o jantar e que aquele piedoso arrazoado nada tinha a ver com a minha visita inesperada. ---------------------- ro Wuthering Heights e denumirea reşedinţei domnului Heathcliff. en Wuthering Heights is the name of Mr. Heathcliff's dwelling. fr Wuthering Heights (Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent), tel est le nom de l’habitation de Mr. Heathcliff : de ›Wuthering Heights‹, Sturmhöhe, heißt Mr. Heathcliffs Besitztum. it Wuthering Heights è il nome della residenza di Heathcliff; es La casa en que habitaba el señor Heathcliff se llamaba Cumbres Borrascosas en el dialecto de la región. A la casa donde vivía el señor Heathcliff se la llamaba «Cumbres Borrascosas» en el dialecto local. pt A propriedade do Sr. Heathcliff chama-se, adequadamente, Wuthering Heights (O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, N. do E.), Alto dos Vendavais é o nome da propriedade onde Mr. Heathcliff vive, nome da tradição local, ---------------------- ro O poreclă provincială potrivită pentru a evoca vuietul vântului ce se dezlănţuie în jurul casei pe timp de furtună. en 'Wuthering' being a significant provincial adjective, descriptive of the atmospheric tumult to which its station is exposed in stormy weather. fr « wuthering » est un provincialisme qui rend d’une façon expressive le tumulte de l’atmosphère auquel sa situation expose cette demeure en temps d’ouragan. de ›Wuthering‹ ist ein trefflicher mundartlicher Ausdruck, um den Aufruhr der Lüfte zu beschreiben, dem dieser Ort bei stürmischem Wetter ausgesetzt ist. it «Wuthering» è un aggettivo molto espressivo, proprio di quella provincia, e descrive il tumulto atmosferico al quale trovasi esposta durante la bufera. Debbono avere aria pura e mossa lassù in ogni momento! es Y por cierto que tal nombre expresaba muy bien los rigores atmosféricos a que la propiedad se veía sometida cuando la tempestad soplaba sobre ella. Sin duda se disfrutaba allí de buena ventilación. El nombre traducía bien los rigores que allí desencadenaba el viento cuando había tempestad. Ventilación no faltaba sin duda. pt sendo wuthering um significativo adjetivo provinciano para designar o tumulto atmosférico ao qual ela está sujeita em tempo tempestuoso. só por si revelador da inclemência climatérica a que o lugar está exposto durante as tempestades. ---------------------- ro Pe acele culmi, desigur, aerul e mereu tăios şi rece; şi nu e greu de ghicit cu ce putere porneşte vântul de miazănoapte peste creste, judecând după apriga înclinare a câtorva brazi pitici, sădiţi în apropierea casei şi a unor tufe prăpădite, cu crengile întinse într-o singură parte, cerşind parcă pomană de la soare. en Pure, bracing ventilation they must have up there at all times, indeed: one may guess the power of the north wind blowing over the edge, by the excessive slant of a few stunted firs at the end of the house; and by a range of gaunt thorns all stretching their limbs one way, as if craving alms of the sun. fr Certes on doit avoir là-haut un air pur et salubre en toute saison : la force avec laquelle le vent du nord souffle par-dessus la crête se devine à l’inclinaison excessive de quelques sapins rabougris plantés à l’extrémité de la maison, et à une rangée de maigres épines qui toutes étendent leurs rameaux du même côté, comme si elles imploraient l’aumône du soleil. de Die Leute dort oben müssen zu allen Zeiten kräftig durchgeblasen werden. Man kann sich die Gewalt des Sturmes, der um die Ecke bläst, recht vorstellen, wenn man die paar schiefgewehten dürftigen Kiefern am Ende des Hauses betrachtet und eine Reihe dürrer Dornbüsche sieht, die alle ihre Arme nach einer Seite strecken, als wollten sie die Sonne um ein Almosen bitten. it Ci si può immaginare la violenza del vento del nord quando soffia al di sopra della siepe, dall'esagerata inclinazione di alcuni miseri abeti che stanno al limitare della casa e da uno sparuto filare di squallidi ceppi di roveti che tendono le braccia da un sol verso come ad impetrare l'elemosina dal sole. es El aire debía de soplar con mucha violencia, a juzgar por lo inclinados que estaban algunos pinos situados junto a la casa, y algunos arbustos cuyas hojas, como si implorasen al sol, se dirigían todas en un mismo sentido. Se advertía lo mucho que azotaba el aire en la inclinación de unos pinos cercanos y en el hecho de que los matorra-les se doblegaban en un solo sentido, como si se proster-nasen ante el sol. pt De fato, ali sempre sopra um ar puro e estimulante; pode-se imaginar a fúria do vento do norte soprando sobre a propriedade, pela excessiva inclinação de alguns enfezados abetos plantados na extremidade da casa e por uma fila de esquálidos espinheiros, todos estendendo os seus membros na mesma direção, como se pedindo esmolas ao sol. Ar puro e vento revigorante é coisa que não falta a quem vive lá no alto: adivinha-se a força das nortadas que varrem as cristas das penedias pela acentuada inclinação de alguns abetos raquíticos que guarnecem as traseiras da casa e pelo modo como os espinheiros do cercado estendem os seus braços descarnados todos na mesma direcção, como se a implorarem ao sol a dádiva de uma esmola. ---------------------- ro Din fericire, arhitectul a fost prevăzător şi a clădit casa solid. en Happily, the architect had foresight to build it strong: fr Heureusement l’architecte a eu la précaution de bâtir solidement : de Zum Glück hatte der Baumeister ein festes Haus hingesetzt: it Fortunatamente, l'architetto che eresse quella casa, ebbe l'avvertenza di costruire un edificio solido: es Pero el edificio era de sólida construcción, con gruesos muros, El edificio era sólido, de espesos muros pt Felizmente, o arquiteto cuidou de fazê-la forte: Afortunadamente, o arquitecto teve visão suficiente para construir a casa sólida - ---------------------- ro Ferestrele sunt înguste, tăiate adânc în zid, iar colţurile, apărate de pietre mari, ieşite mult în relief en the narrow windows are deeply set in the wall, and the corners defended with large jutting stones. fr les fenêtres étroites sont profondément enfoncées dans le mur et les angles protégés par de grandes pierres en saillie. de die schmalen Fenster sind tief in die Mauer eingelassen und die Ecken durch große vorstehende Steine gesichert. it le strette finestre sono bene incastrate nel muro, e gli angoli sono difesi da larghe pietre sporgenti. es según podía apreciarse por lo profundo de las ventanas, y con recios guardacantones protegiendo sus ángulos. a juzgar por lo hondo de las ventanas, y protegidos por grandes guardacantones pt as janelas, estreitas, estão bem embutidas na parede, e os cantos são defendidos por grandes pedras salientes - as janelas estreitas foram escavadas fundo na pedra e as esquinas protegidas por grandes pedras em cunha. ---------------------- ro Înainte de a trece pragul, m-am oprit să admir mulţimea de sculpturi groteşti risipite cu precădere pe faţadă şi în jurul intrării principale, deasupra căreia, printre nenumăraţi grifoni care începuseră să se fărâmiţeze şi amoraşi lipsiţi de pudoare, am descoperit data — 1500 — şi numele Hareton Earnshaw. en Before passing the threshold, I paused to admire a quantity of grotesque carving lavished over the front, and especially about the principal door; above which, among a wilderness of crumbling griffins and shameless little boys, I detected the date '1500,' and the name 'Hareton Earnshaw. fr Avant de franchir le seuil, je me suis arrêté pour admirer une quantité de sculptures grotesques prodiguées sur la façade, spécialement autour de la porte principale. Au-dessus de celleci, et au milieu d’une nuée de griffons délabrés et de bambins éhontés, j’ai découvert la date « 1500 » et le nom « Hareton Earnshaw » de Bevor ich über die Schwelle schritt, verhielt ich, um eine Menge grotesker Schnitzereien zu bewundern, die verschwenderisch an der Vorderseite und besonders am Haupteingang angebracht waren. Über diesem entdeckte ich mitten in einem Wirrwarr von zerbröckelnden Greifen und nackten kleinen Putten die Jahreszahl 1500 und den Namen Hareton Earnshaw. it Prima di passare la soglia mi soffermai ad ammirare i grotteschi profusi sulla facciata, specialmente come decorazione della porta principale, sopra la quale tra uno scialo di grifoni e di putti nudi, scoprii la data «1500», ed il nome «Hareton Earnshaw». es Me detuve un momento en la puerta para contemplar las carátulas que ornaban la fachada. En la entrada principal leí una inscripción, que decía: «Hareton Earnshaw» Parándome, miré los ornamentos de la fachada. Sobre la puerta, una inscripción decía «Hareton Earnshaw, 15OO». pt Antes de atravessar a soleira, parei para admirar uma quantidade de grotescos entalhes espalhados sobre a fachada e, principalmente, à volta da porta, por cima da qual, entre uma orgia de grifos semi-esboroados e menininhos despudorados, detectei a data 1500 e o nome Hareton Earnshaw. Antes de transpor a entrada principal, detive-me a admirar as figuras grotescas que ornamentavam profusamente a fachada, concentradas sobretudo à volta da porta, sobre a qual, perdidos num emaranhado de grifos e meninos despudorados, consegui lobrigar uma data - 1500 -- e um nome -- *_Hareton Earnshaw*. ---------------------- ro Aş fi vrut să fac câteva comentarii şi să-l rog pe ursuzul meu proprietar să-mi facă un scurt istoric al acestei clădiri; dar atitudinea lui,aşa cum stătea în faţa uşii, părea să-mi ceară ori să intru imediat în casă, ori să plec definitiv en I would have made a few comments, and requested a short history of the place from the surly owner; but his attitude at the door appeared to demand my speedy entrance, or complete departure, fr J’aurais bien fait quelques commentaires et demandé au revêche propriétaire une histoire succincte du domaine ; mais son attitude à la porte semblait exiger de moi une entrée rapide ou un départ définitif de Ich hätte gern ein paar Bemerkungen gemacht und den mürrischen Eigentümer um eine kurze Geschichte des Hauses gebeten, aber seine Haltung an der Tür schien meinen schleunigen Eintritt oder mein endgültiges Verschwinden zu fordern, it Avrei voluto fare qualche commento, o chiedere la breve storia del luogo allo scontroso proprietario, ma il modo con cui questi si teneva sulla porta, sembrava esigere o un'immediata entrata, o una ancor più rapida partenza, es Aves de presa de formas extravagantes y figuras representando muchachitos en posturas lascivas, rodeaban la inscripción. Me hubiese complacido hacer algunos comentarios respecto a aquello y hasta pedir una breve historia del lugar a su rudo propietario; pero él permanecía ante la puerta de un modo que me indicaba su deseo de que yo entrase de una vez o me fuese, Aves carniceras de formas extrañas y niños en posturas lascivas enmarcaban la inscripción. Aunque me hubiese gustado comentar todo aquello con el rudo due-ño de la casa, pt Tive vontade de fazer alguns comentários e pedir ao proprietário que me fornecesse um breve histórico do lugar, Bem me apetecia tecer alguns comentários e pedir ao sorumbático proprietário que me fizesse uma breve história do lugar, ---------------------- ro Iar eu nu doream să-i sporesc nerăbdarea înainte de a fi pătruns în sanctuarul său. en and I had no desire to aggravate his impatience previous to inspecting the penetralium. fr et je ne voulais pas aggraver son impatience avant d’avoir inspecté l’intérieur. de und ich hatte keine Lust, seine Ungeduld zu steigern, bevor ich das Allerheiligste besichtigt hatte. it ed io non desideravo accrescere la sua impazienza prima di visitare quei penetrali. es y no quise aumentar su impaciencia parándome a examinar los detalles del acceso al edificio. no quise aumentar con esto la impaciencia que parecía evidenciar mientras me miraba desde la puer-ta como instándome a que entrase de una vez o me mar-chara. pt mas a sua atitude parecia exigir que eu entrasse sem mais delongas ou então partisse, e não quis aumentar-lhe a irritação antes de ter entrado. mas a sua atitude junto a porta parecia exigir que, das duas uma, ou entrasse sem detença ou me fosse de vez embora, e longe de mim a ideia de lhe aumentar a impaciência antes de poder apreciar o interior. ------------------ ro Urcând o singură treaptă, şi fără să mai trecem prin vreun gang sau vestibul, ne aflarăm în odaia principală, numită prin partea locului "sală". en One stop brought us into the family sitting-room, without any introductory lobby or passage: they call it here 'the house' pre- eminently. fr Une marche nous a conduits dans la salle de famille, sans aucun couloir ou corridor d’entrée. Cette salle est ce qu’on appelle ici « la maison » par excellence. de it es pt ---------------------- ro De obicei, sala cuprinde şi bucătăria şi camera de primire, dar eu cred că la Wuthering Heights bucătăria cu toate rosturile ei a fost silită să se retragă în cu totul altă parte. en It includes kitchen and parlour, generally; but I believe at Wuthering Heights the kitchen is forced to retreat altogether into another quarter: fr Elle sert en général à la fois de cuisine et de pièce de réception. Mais je crois qu’à Hurle-Vent la cuisine a dû battre en retraite dans une autre partie du bâtiment, de it es pt ---------------------- ro Desluşeam glasuri pălăvrăgind şi zgomot de vase venit de departe; de altfel, în preajma căminului uriaş n-am văzut strălucind pe pereţi vase de aramă, strecurătoare de cositor sau vreun alt obiect care să mă fi făcut a crede că acolo se coace, se fierbe sau se prăjeşte ceva. en at least I distinguished a chatter of tongues, and a clatter of culinary utensils, deep within; and I observed no signs of roasting, boiling, or baking, about the huge fireplace; nor any glitter of copper saucepans and tin cullenders on the walls. fr car j’ai perçu au loin, dans l’intérieur, un babil de langues et un cliquetis d’ustensiles culinaires : de it es pt ---------------------- ro Însă într-un capăt al încăperii se răsfrângeau minunat atât lumina cât şi căldura, în enorme farfurii de cositor, ibrice şi oale de argint, aşezate rânduri-rânduri pe un imens bufet de stejar, înalt până-n tavan. en One end, indeed, reflected splendidly both light and heat from ranks of immense pewter dishes, interspersed with silver jugs and tankards, towering row after row, on a vast oak dresser, to the very roof. fr puis je n’ai remarqué, près de la spacieuse cheminée, aucun instrument pour faire rôtir ou bouillir, ni pour faire cuire le pain, non plus qu’aucun reflet de casseroles de cuivre ou de passoires de fer-blanc le long des murs. À une extrémité, il est vrai, la lumière et la chaleur réverbéraient magnifiquement sur des rangées d’immenses plats d’étain entremêlés de cruches et de pots d’argent, s’élevant les uns au-dessus des autres sur un grand buffet de chêne, jusqu’au plafond. de it es pt ---------------------- ro Acesta nu fusese niciodată vopsit: pentru un ochi cercetător, întreaga lui structură era vizibilă, în afara unei porţiuni ascunse de o stinghie de lemn de care erau atârnate turte de ovăz şi nenumărate hălci de carne de vacă, berbec şi porc. en The latter had never been under-drawn: its entire anatomy lay bare to an inquiring eye, except where a frame of wood laden with oatcakes and clusters of legs of beef, mutton, and ham, concealed it. fr Ce dernier est apparent : son anatomie entière s’offre à un œil inquisiteur, sauf à un endroit où elle est masquée par un cadre de bois chargé de gâteaux d’avoine et d’une grappe de cuisseaux de bœuf, de gigots et de jambons. de it es pt ---------------------- ro Deasupra căminului se aflau mai multe puşti vechi, prăfuite şi o pereche de pistoale de pus la coburi; iar în chip de podoabă, înşirate pe marginea unui raft, trei cutii de metal, pictate în culori ţipătoare. en Above the chimney were sundry villainous old guns, and a couple of horse-pistols: and, by way of ornament, three gaudily-painted canisters disposed along its ledge. fr Au-dessus de la cheminée sont accrochés quelques mauvais vieux fusils et une paire de pistolets d’arçon ; en guise d’ornement, trois boîtes à thé décorées de couleurs voyantes sont disposées sur le rebord. de it es pt ---------------------- ro Pardoseala era de piatră albă, lustruită, scaunele rustice, cu speteze înalte, vopsite în verde. În umbră se întrezăreau unul sau două scaune masive, negre. en The floor was of smooth, white stone; the chairs, high-backed, primitive structures, painted green: one or two heavy black ones lurking in the shade. fr Le sol est de pierre blanche polie ; les chaises, à hauts dossiers, de formes anciennes, peintes en vert ; une ou deux, plus massives et noires, se devinaient dans l’ombre. de it es pt ---------------------- ro În firida de jos a bufetului sta culcată o căţea roşiatică, voinică, din neamul prepelicarilor, înconjurată de o ceată de căţei care scânceau; iar prin unghere dormeau alţi câini. en In an arch under the dresser reposed a huge, liver-coloured bitch pointer, surrounded by a swarm of squealing puppies; and other dogs haunted other recesses. fr À l’abri d’une voûte que forme le buffet reposait une grosse chienne jaunâtre de l’espèce pointer, entourée d’une nichée de petits qui piaillaient ; d’autres chiens occupaient d’autres recoins. de it es pt ---------------------- ro Locuinţa şi mobilierul n-ar fi avut nimic deosebit dacă ar fi aparţinut unui obişnuit fermier din nord, cu faţa dârză, cu picioare puternice, puse în valoare de pantalonii bufanţi şi jambiere. en The apartment and furniture would have been nothing extraordinary as belonging to a homely, northern farmer, with a stubborn countenance, and stalwart limbs set out to advantage in knee- breeches and gaiters. fr L’appartement et l’ameublement n’auraient rien eu d’extraordinaire s’ils eussent appartenu à un brave fermier du Nord, à l’air têtu, aux membres vigoureux mis en valeur par une culotte et des guêtres. de it es pt ---------------------- ro În orice casă, pe o rază de cinci sau şase mile printre aceste coline, dacă te duci la ora potrivită, după-amiază, poţi găsi un asemenea personaj, aşezat în fotoliul său, cu cana de bere spumegând pe masa rotundă din faţa lui. en Such an individual seated in his arm-chair, his mug of ale frothing on the round table before him, is to be seen in any circuit of five or six miles among these hills, if you go at the right time after dinner. fr Vous rencontrerez ce personnage, assis dans son fauteuil, un pot d’ale mousseuse devant lui sur une table ronde, au cours d’une tournée quelconque de cinq ou six milles dans cette région montagneuse, pourvu que vous la fassiez à l’heure convenable après le dîner. de it es pt ---------------------- ro Dar domnul Heathcliff oferea un contrast izbitor faţă de casa şi felul lui de viaţă. Ca înfăţişare, părea un ţigan cu pielea tuciurie, ca îmbrăcăminte şi purtare, un gentleman, atâta cât poate părea gentleman un om care trăieşte la ţară. en But Mr. Heathcliff forms a singular contrast to his abode and style of living. He is a dark- skinned gipsy in aspect, in dress and manners a gentleman: that is, as much a gentleman as many a country squire: fr Mais Mr Heathcliff présente un singulier contraste avec sa demeure et son genre de vie. Il a le physique d’un bohémien au teint basané, le vêtement et les manières d’un gentleman ; tout autant, du moins, que la plupart des propriétaires campagnards. de it es pt ---------------------- ro Fiind bine făcut la trup şi având o faţă plăcută, cu toată înfăţişarea lui morocănoasă, nici chiar lipsa de cochetărie nu-i şedea rău. en rather slovenly, perhaps, yet not looking amiss with his negligence, because he has an erect and handsome figure; and rather morose. fr Un peu négligé dans sa mise, peut-être, mais cette négligence ne lui messied pas, parce qu’il se tient droit et que sa tournure est élégante ; l’aspect plutôt morose. de it es pt ---------------------- ro L-ai fi putut bănui că este de o îngâmfare de proastă calitate; dar inima mea binevoitoare îmi spunea că nu poate fi vorba de aşa ceva: en Possibly, some people might suspect him of a degree of under-bred pride; I have a sympathetic chord within that tells me it is nothing of the sort: fr D’aucuns pourraient le suspecter d’un certain orgueil de mauvais ton : une voix intérieure me dit qu’il n’y a chez lui rien de semblable. Je sais, par instinct, que sa réserve provient d’une aversion pour les étalages de sentiments… pour les manifestations d’amabilité réciproque. Il aimera comme il haïra, sans en rien laisser paraître, il regardera comme une sorte d’impertinence l’amour ou la haine qu’il recevra en retour. Non, je vais trop vite ; je lui prête trop libéralement mes propres attributs. de it es pt ---------------------- ro nu ştiu ce instinct mă făcea să cred că rezerva lui izvorăşte din sila pe care o are pentru orice exteriorizare a sentimentelor, pentru orice manifestare a unei simpatii reciproce, că iubeşte sau urăşte în ascuns, şi i sar părea o obrăznicie ca cineva să-i arate că-l iubeşte sau îl urăşte. en I know, by instinct, his reserve springs from an aversion to showy displays of feeling - to manifestations of mutual kindliness. He'll love and hate equally under cover, and esteem it a species of impertinence to be loved or hated again. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Dar mă cam pripesc: îi dăruiesc cu prea multă generozitate propriile mele însuşiri. Motivele care-l fac pe domnul Heathcliff să nu întindă mâna pentru a face cunoştinţa unui străin, cu care, întâmplător, s-a întâlnit, pot fi cu totul diferite de ale mele. en No, I'm running on too fast: I bestow my own attributes over-liberally on him. Mr. Heathcliff may have entirely dissimilar reasons for keeping his hand out of the way when he meets a would-be acquaintance, to those which actuate me. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Îmi place să cred că structura mea sufletească e oarecum unică: sărmana mea mamă îmi spunea că n-o să am niciodată un cămin comod şi, într-adevăr, chiar în vara trecută m-am dovedit cu desăvârşire nedemn de a-l avea. en Let me hope my constitution is almost peculiar: my dear mother used to say I should never have a comfortable home; and only last summer I proved myself perfectly unworthy of one. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro În timp ce mă aflam, pentru o lună de zile, pe malul mării, unde mă bucuram de aer curat, intâmplarea a făcut sa întâlnesc acolo cea mai fermecătoare făptură: o adevărată zeiţă în ochii mei, atâta vreme cât nu m-a băgat în seamă. en While enjoying a month of fine weather at the sea-coast, I was thrown into the company of a most fascinating creature: a real goddess in my eyes, as long as she took no notice of me. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Niciodată nu mi-am destăinuit iubirea prin viu grai, dar dacă privirile pot vorbi, atunci şi cel mai idiot dintre idioţi ar fi putut ghici că eram îndrăgostit de ea până peste cap. en I 'never told my love' vocally; still, if looks have language, the merest idiot might have guessed I was over head and ears: fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro În cele din urmă m-a înţeles şi mi-a răspuns cu cea mal dulce privire ce se poate inchipui. Ştiţi ce-am făcut? en she understood me at last, and looked a return - the sweetest of all imaginable looks. And what did I do? fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro O mărturisesc cu ruşine: glacial, m-am retras în mine ca un melc, şi la fiecare privire caldă de-a ei m-am retras mai adânc, mai rece, până când, în cele din urmă, biata făptură nevinovată a început să se întrebe dacă nu cumva şi-a pierdut minţile şi, năucită de nedumerire, ruşinată de presupusa ei eroare, îşi convinse mama şi amândouă plecară din localitate. en I confess it with shame - shrunk icily into myself, like a snail; at every glance retired colder and farther; till finally the poor innocent was led to doubt her own senses, and, overwhelmed with confusion at her supposed mistake, persuaded her mamma to decamp. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Această bizară atitudine mi-a creat reputaţia unui om cu desăvârşire lipsit de suflet, reputaţie pe care numai eu ştiu cât de puţin o merit! en By this curious turn of disposition I have gained the reputation of deliberate heartlessness; how undeserved, I alone can appreciate. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro M-am aşezat la capătul căminului, pe un scaun opus celui spre care păşea gazda mea; şi, ca să-mi fac de lucru, am încercat să mângâi căţeaua, care, părăsindu-şi culcuşul şi puii, se strecurase ca o lupoaică în spatele meu; avea buza răsfrântă, dinţii albi umeziţi de bale si sta gata să mă înşface. en I took a seat at the end of the hearthstone opposite that towards which my landlord advanced, and filled up an interval of silence by attempting to caress the canine mother, who had left her nursery, and was sneaking wolfishly to the back of my legs, her lip curled up, and her white teeth watering for a snatch. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Mângâierile mele provocară o mârâială îndelungă şi răguşită. — Ai face mai bine să laşi căţeaua în pace, mirâi şi domnul Heathcliff pe acelaşi ton, iar pentru a împiedica unele demonstraţii mai fioroase din partea ei, îi trase un picior. en My caress provoked a long, guttural gnarl. 'You'd better let the dog alone,' growled Mr. Heathcliff in unison, checking fiercer demonstrations with a punch of his foot. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Nu-i învăţată cu mângâierile, n-o ţin pentru răsfăţ. Apoi, făcând vreo câţiva paşi mari spre o uşă lăturalnică, strigă din nou: Joseph! en 'She's not accustomed to be spoiled - not kept for a pet.' Then, striding to a side door, he shouted again, 'Joseph!' fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Dar Joseph mormăia ceva neînţeles în fundul pivniţei şi părea că nu are de gând să vină sus, aşa că stăpânul său coborî chiar el, lăsându-mă singur, faţă-n faţă cu căţeaua aceea ameninţătoare şi cu o pereche de câini ciobăneşti, flocoşi şi fioroşi, care, împreună cu ea, îmi urmăreau cu mare băgare de seamă toate mişcările. en Joseph mumbled indistinctly in the depths of the cellar, but gave no intimation of ascending; so his master dived down to him, leaving me VIS-A-VIS the ruffianly bitch and a pair of grim shaggy sheep-dogs, who shared with her a jealous guardianship over all my movements. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Nedorind să intru în contact cu colţii lor, am stat nemişcat; dar, spre ghinionul meu, crezând că nu vor înţelege insultele tacite, am avut nefericita idee de a mă strâmba şi schimonosi în faţa celor trei animale, până când una din strâmbături o enervă atât de mult pe "doamna", încât se înfurie brusc şi sări pe genunchii mei. en Not anxious to come in contact with their fangs, I sat still; but, imagining they would scarcely understand tacit insults, I unfortunately indulged in winking and making faces at the trio, and some turn of my physiognomy so irritated madam, that she suddenly broke into a fury and leapt on my knees. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Am azvârlit-o cât colo şi m-am refugiat repede de partea cealaltă a mesei. Această mişcare a răsculat întreaga haită: o jumătate de duzină de monştri cu patru labe, de diferite dimensiuni şi vârste, ieşiră din vizuinele lor ascunse şi veniră spre cămin, punctul principal al încăperii. en I flung her back, and hastened to interpose the table between us. This proceeding aroused the whole hive: half-a-dozen four-footed fiends, of various sizes and ages, issued from hidden dens to the common centre. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Simţind cum călcâiele mele, cât şi pulpanele jachetei, devin obiectul precis al asaltului lor, m-am apărat de atacul celor mai puternici adversari cu vătraiul; totuşi, pentru a restabili pacea, am fost silit să strig după ajutorul cuiva din casă. en I felt my heels and coat-laps peculiar subjects of assault; and parrying off the larger combatants as effectually as I could with the poker, I was constrained to demand, aloud, assistance from some of the household in re-establishing peace. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Domnul Heathcliff şi omul lui urcară treptele pivniţei cu o indiferenţă jignitoare. Cred că nu şi-au iuţit câtuşi de puţin pasul, cu toate că în jurul căminului se stârnise o puternică larmă de lătrături şi chelălăieli. en Mr. Heathcliff and his man climbed the cellar steps with vexatious phlegm: I don't think they moved one second faster than usual, though the hearth was an absolute tempest of worrying and yelping. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Din fericire, cineva din bucătărie veni în grabă. O femeie corpolentă, cu fusta suflecată, braţele goale şi obrajii rumeniţi de foc se repezi în mijlocul nostru învârtind o tigaie. en Happily, an inhabitant of the kitchen made more despatch: a lusty dame, with tucked-up gown, bare arms, and fire-flushed cheeks, rushed into the midst of us flourishing a frying-pan: fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Cu ajutorul acestei arme şi al glasului ei, furtuna se potoli ca prin farmec, iar când stăpânul intră nu mai rămăsese în arenă decît ea, suflând din greu, ca marea după un vînt năprasnic. en and used that weapon, and her tongue, to such purpose, that the storm subsided magically, and she only remained, heaving like a sea after a high wind, when her master entered on the scene. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro — Ce dracu s-a întâmplat? întrebă el, măsurându-mă într-un mod greu de îndurat după această primire atât de puţin ospitalieră. en 'What the devil is the matter?' he asked, eyeing me in a manner that I could ill endure, after this inhospitable treatment. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro — Ce dracu, într-adevăr! mârâii eu. Turma de porci în care-au intrat demonii nu era stăpînită de duhuri mai rele decât jivinele dumneavoastră, domnule. Dacă părăseaţi un străin în mijlocul unei haite de tigri tot atâta era! en 'What the devil, indeed!' I muttered. 'The herd of possessed swine could have had no worse spirits in them than those animals of yours, sir. You might as well leave a stranger with a brood of tigers!' fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro — Nu se leagă de oamenii care nu se ating de nimic, observă el, punând sticla în faţa mea şi împingând masa la locul ei. Bine fac câinii dacă sunt atenţi. Bei un pahar de vin? en 'They won't meddle with persons who touch nothing,' he remarked, putting the bottle before me, and restoring the displaced table. 'The dogs do right to be vigilant. Take a glass of wine?' fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro — Nu, mulţumesc. — Nu te-au muscat, nu-i aşa? — Dacă m-ar fi muşcat, îi învăţam eu minte. en 'No, thank you.' 'Not bitten, are you?' 'If I had been, I would have set my signet on the biter.' fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Faţa lui Heathcliff se destinse într-un zâmbet. — Haide, haide, zise, eşti cam emoţionat, domnule Lockwood. Poftim, gustă puţin vin. en Heathcliff's countenance relaxed into a grin. 'Come, come,' he said, 'you are flurried, Mr. Lockwood. Here, take a little wine. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Oaspeţii sunt atât de rari în această casă, încât, trebuie să recunosc, nici eu şi nici câinii mei nu prea ştim cum să-i primim. În sănă- tatea dumitale, domnule! en Guests are so exceedingly rare in this house that I and my dogs, I am willing to own, hardly know how to receive them. Your health, sir?' fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Mă înclinai, făcându-i aceeaşi urare: îmi dădeam seama că ar fi o prostie să mă îmbufnez din pricina obrăzniciei unei haite de dulăi. en I bowed and returned the pledge; beginning to perceive that it would be foolish to sit sulking for the misbehaviour of a pack of curs; fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Şi, în afară de asta, nu voiam să-mi las gazda să se mai distreze pe socoteala mea, căci atitudinea domnului Heathcliff cam înspre acolo tindea. en besides, I felt loth to yield the fellow further amusement at my expense; since his humour took that turn. fr de it es pt ----------------- ro Iar el, gândindu-se desigur că e o prostie să te pui rău cu un chiriaş bun, renunţă în oarecare măsură la stilul său laconic şi, nemaiînghiţînd pronumele şi verbele auxiliare, începu a vorbi despre un subiect care credea că mă interesează — avantajele si dezavantajele reşedinţei mele actuale. en He - probably swayed by prudential consideration of the folly of offending a good tenant - relaxed a little in the laconic style of chipping off his pronouns and auxiliary verbs, and introduced what he supposed would be a subject of interest to me, - a discourse on the advantages and disadvantages of my present place of retirement. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro Din tot ce discutarăm, omul mi se păru foarte inteligent, de aceea, înainte de-a pleca, avusei îndrăzneala să-l rog să mă primească şi a doua zi. en I found him very intelligent on the topics we touched; and before I went home, I was encouraged so far as to volunteer another visit to-morrow. fr de it es pt ---------------------- ro El, fireşte, nu dorea să repet incursiunea în casa lui. Totuşi, mă voi duce. Sunt uimit cât de sociabil mă simt în comparaţie cu el. en He evidently wished no repetition of my intrusion. I shall go, notwithstanding. It is astonishing how sociable I feel myself compared with him. fr de it es pt 30px |link=Wuthering_Heights/II |alt=Înainte |Capitolul II Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV